


We Still Got It

by Ciarra



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Organized Crime, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciarra/pseuds/Ciarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>W A R N I N G: Don't read on if you're easily offended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G: Don't read on if you're easily offended.

“Amanda look I am a changed man. I have-” The doorbell rings and Michael turns quickly and sighs. “Hold on a sec,” He walks to the front door briskly looking out the peephole of the door before opening it. He saw a hispanic girl wearing a hoody and baggy jeans. “Who the fuck are you?” He said annoyed from being interrupted. She looked at him for awhile and sighs softly. 

“You see my father was your gardener an-” She flinches a bit and her face looked annoyed as she heard the woman on the other end of the phone yell.

“Oh so one of your mistresses showed up! Fucking classic Michael!!!” Amanda yelled from the other end. Michael looked at his phone feeling annoyed with her and the woman in front of him. 

“Kid come back another time. I am obviously fucking busy at the moment.” He made a face indicating that it should be obvious he didn't want to talk. He turned and began walking in the house only to have his phone yanked out of his hand by a tan one. He turned around and saw her holding up his phone. “Give me back my fucking phone you brat!!!” The girl mutes the call and looks at him just as annoyed

“Look, you are going to listen to what i have to say or i swear to god i will unmute this call and moan your name to, i am guessing, your soon to be ex-wife. Understood.” She narrowed her blue eyes at him and sighed annoyed. She watched the man think to himself debating whether to risk it or not.

Michael rubs his jaw and nods holding his hand out motioning for the phone with his fingers. “Alright give me the fucking phone.” The girl shakes her head and takes a step back from him and he yells annoyed. “Give me my fucking phone!”

“I know as soon as this phone is given to you that you will shut the door in my face. So i will unmute it and put it on speaker and you tell her from there that you gotta go.” She watched him carefully for any sign of physical aggression towards her.

“I will fucking blo-” The girl noticeably unmuted the phone and with a beep it was put on speaker. His tone changed quickly and he glares at the girl the whole time. “Amanda i have some business to take care of. I will call you back later.” Amanda began to speak but the girl hung up the phone and put it in his hand. He looked at her and pointed his finger at her. “This better be fucking important,” he motioned to the door. “Get the fuck inside.”

She nodded and walked inside the house. She looked around amazed at all the expensive things Michael owned. He stood by her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and met an annoyed man. “Get on with what the fuck you want.”  
“Well you see my father was your gardner, and recently he passed away cause he was huffing the weed killer. So for my family to survive I am here to inform you i am your new gardner. So if you see me in your garage or house don't shoot me.” With that said the woman left, but stopped in her tracks adding quickly. “Also i am 25. I am not a fucking kid.” She walked towards the garage walking inside. 

Michael sighs annoyed and called out to her. “You could have just fucking left a note instead of fucking my marriage up.” She flips him off before the door closes. He waves the thought of her attitude away and hears the loud ringing of his phone. He looked at the caller ID which read Trevor. “For fucks sake what do you want ya psycho.” He answered the phone and sighs. “What is it Trevor I am not in the mood for some tweaker bullshit.” He heard Trevor growl a bit and rolled his eyes.

“I got a score Mikey. It pays a lot and is easier then ….then uh...Well you get the fucking point. I’m comin’ over right now.” He said gruffly. The noise was loud in the background causing Michael to move the phone away from his ear. Trevor was obviously driving and talking on his phone at the moment.

“Can we meet somewhere else? I don't want my ho-” Michael was interrupted by Trevor.

“No can do amigo. I am almost there. Call your ‘son’ Franklin n’ have him meet at your place too.” Michael holds his head annoyed.

“Trevor we can't meet h-” Trevor interrupted Michael again which pissed him off.

“Blah blah blah. See you soon Mikey!” He hung up and Michael cursed under his breath.

“Great just fucking great.” Michael called Franklin explaining the deal. He then hung up and looked over to see the girl from earlier mowing the lawn. He sighs and walks over to the back door opening it whistling. She looked at him confused and he motioned her to come inside the house. “Come here kid.”

She turned off the lawn mower and walked to him confused and raises an eyebrow taking her gloves off. “What’s up?” She was pushed inside gently and her eyes widen a bit as the back door closed. Michael walked over to the counter and sighed.

“Look I need you to watch my place after me and some acquaintances leave. While they are here I want you to serve them drinks and fix any fucking messes they cause. I will pay you two hundred bucks today with your days pay. Deal?” She nodded eagerly and he nods. “Ok, good. Get some drinks ready...uh scotch but not the expensive stuff. They won't tell the difference but i will. So give me the good stuff. Got it?” She nodded and looked around opening cupboards and pulled out glasses and began pouring drinks.

The doorbell rings and Michael makes his way to the door quickly. He opens it to reveal Franklin. “Franklin. Good to see you. Go take a seat on the couch while we wait for Trev.” Franklin nods and walks to the couch but stops turning to see the woman setting the drinks down carefully filling the center piece with trail mix. 

“Oh hey there.” She turned to look at him and smiles. Franklin smiles back and nods.

“Hey. I never seen you around.” He sat on the couch and she handed him his drink. She opened her mouth to speak, but Michael interrupted her.

“Yeah. She is the new maid and gardener.” She smiles and rolls her eyes and nodded in confirmation. “Hey uh….Maria go and do something upstairs.”

“My name isnt Maria. It’s Roxanne.” She replied calmly fixing the table. 

“Roxanne. That’s a sexy name.” Franklin said slyly. She looked at him and smiled only to have Michael break things up.

“Ok you horny kids are giving me a fucking migraine. Roxanne go up stairs.” She rolled her eyes and walked away and turned looking at Franklin.

“It was nice meeting you.” Roxanne then left leaving Franklin checking her out when she walked away. Michael snapped his fingers in front of the other male's face.

“Hey, you done casanova?” Franklin rolled his eyes and leaned back. 

“Man, what the fuck is takin’ T so long anyways? Start a fucking meeting and show up last.” Franklin drank some of his scotch and looked at the clock. Michael heard the door open and Trevor stumbled in. He looked at the two in the living room and spread his arms wide.

“Oh you guys made it. Good thing too.” He said with a shit eating grin. He set his beer bottle on the mantel and took a handful of trail mix eating it.

“Ok Trev you got us here. What the fuck is this important score?” Michael leaned back in his seat and drank some of his beverage too.

“Straight to fucking! No skippin’ the foreplay! Well my ever so loyal friend we are going to intercept a shipment of money. A shit load of money.” He eats more looking as if he was proud of himself. Michael leans forward resting his elbows on his thighs.

“How much we talkin?” He looked into his cup then at Trevor.

“4.5 mil.” He said dramatically and spreads his arms spinning a bit stumbling somewhat and laughs. “You are fucking welcome.” Trevor watched Michael and Franklin become intrigued.

“Who exactly will we be stealin’ from?” Franklin asked curiously. Trevor seemed a bit irritated getting questions he didn't like answering, especially if it might make them reject the offer. 

“A bank. All these plastic dick suckin’ celebs need more green to spend on fake tits or what not and the bank is running out. So they are getting more. We take the truck carrying the money and we-” Trevor’s elaborate plan was interrupted by glass breaking. He looked up and smirks looking at Michael with a psychotic gleam in his eye. “You didn't tell me we had company Mikey. They seem to be actin’ a bit rough with your shit.” He made his way to the stairs walking up quickly. Franklin and Michael follow behind worriedly.

Trevor looks around and sees a broken vase in the floor. Michael and Franklin catch up and Michael sighs. “Come on Trev. A bird probably got in and broke something. Finish your plan and let's get a fucking move on.”

“Uh huh. Okay...okay.” He turned to Michael and Franklin. “I am bored of talkin’. I will just have Ron text you the deets. Well gentleman I have a prostitute waiting for me see you boys when everything is set up.” he left and waved bye Michael and Franklin sighing in relief.

**

“Why the fuck did you do that T?!” Franklin yelled while the cops chased after them. A helicopter heard above them. The armored truck moved quickly through traffic dodging cars left and right. Michael sat in the passenger seat sticking his arm out the window occasionally firing at the pursuing police. Trevor sat in the back against the back hatch in pain taking deep breaths.

“I didn't like his fucking tone just like how i don't like yours right now so shut the fuck up!” He winced moving away from the bags of money. Michael sighed annoyed.

“You fucking shot the guy in the hand! Then you go and get stabbed by the security- Move left...move left….Fucking move left!!!!” Michael turned the wheel and Trevor slams into the side groaning while Franklin took a more scenic route to lose the cops.

“He flipped me off. Also how the fuck was i supposed to know he would pull out a fucking sword!?” Trevor argued angrily. His temper being high due to the pain. Franklin made a sharp turn which made the metal of the truck hinge slam in Trevor's wound. He groaned loudly and blood began oozing out causing him to back away from the bags of money. “Don't worry about me i will try to not bleed on the money.” He said annoyed at the careless driving.

“Good cause that's the least you could fucking do for risking our asses.” Michael yelled back annoyed. Franklin eventually lost the cops and parked in Michael's garage. They take a moment to calm their heart rates until they heard Trevor groan in pain. They hop out quickly and open the back pulling the bleeding Trevor out carefully avoiding the wound on his side. He groaned and his jaw tightened from the pain. Michael tries to stop the bleeding by taking off his shirt and pressing it against the wound. Trevor yells in pain and the shirt soon drips blood no longer soaking any more crimson fluid. “Shit. Take him in the house!” They hurry into the house and Trevor struggles cursing at them. His legs kick lings down breaking it and he tries to hit Franklin and Michael with all his strength. His skin very pallid.

“Let me go you fucking….fucking….Augh!!!” Roxanne watched the men struggle to pin down the bleeding man. Her eyes widen at the horrific scene and she puts down the dish she was washing and saw the mess all over. She mentally screamed cause she had to clean that up later.

“What the fuck happened!?” She looked worried and watched the two struggle more with the spazzing man. She puts the towel down and moves all the items on the table onto the floor and dodges a fist thrown at her by the balding man

 

“He fell on a fucking sharp pole. Does that really fucking matter?!” Michael said panicked. She glared at him and runs her fingers through her hair gripping it trying to think instead of panick.

“Well if you keep making him fucking tense and stressed he is gonna bleed more!” She walked over to the fighting man and held Trevor's face in her hands and made him look at her. “Shh. Calm down.” He looked at her and began to relax his fighting slowly coming to a stop. He stared her in her eyes and didn't notice she was laying him on the table. Michael and Franklin watch confused and keep him on the table. Her voice kept and eye contact never broke and she tried to keep calm for the hysterical man. “Franklin put an empty pot on a hot burner. Michael tie him down.” She circled her thumb gently around his cheek staring at him as he layed on his stomach. Michael tied him down the table and watched as Trevor relaxed into her touch.

“The pot is red hot. Did you fuckin’ hypnotize him or some shit?” Franklin said. She looked at Franklin and pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing manner. Trevor still relaxed glanced at Franklin who watched him in confusion. She grabbed the pot from Franklin and took a deep breath. 

“You two hold him down tight. ” She warned. They noded and held him down so tight their knuckles turn a lighter color. She pressed the hot pot against Trevor's open wound in his side everyone hearing a loud sizzling noise and the smell of cooking flesh filling their senses. Trevor yelled in pain and she grabbed a rag stuffing it in his mouth without choking him

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Michael said seeing his friend jolt uncontrollably. Michael tried to keep Trevors jolting body to the table.

“i-i am cauterizing the wound so the bleeding stops! He is having a seizure to the extreme pain and i stuffed a rag in there cause A-” She pressed the hot pot on it again making Trevor scream but the screams were muffled due to the cloth.“I don't want him alerting the neighbors.” She takes the pot off and takes a deep breath cringing at the thought of putting it on the man again.“And B,” She presses the pot against his skin again a cringe worthy sizzle heard. “He could bite his fucking tongue off due to the seizure so that would be a definite way he could die.”

She removed the pot and Trevor laid limp. She sighs and wipes the sweat off her forehead and removes the cloth from his mouth. She leans against the table and takes a deep breath. Franklin lets go of him as well as Michael both in a state of relief. Franklin looked at the cooked flesh in disgust and shook his head. “This is fuckin’ too much.”

“Can you get me a medical kit?” She looked at Michael who nodded walking off quickly almost in a light jog. Franklin looked at her confused and wipes the sweat off his upper lip.

“So you knew what to do awfully fast. How is that?” Franklin pulled a chair out and sat down looking at her wanting an answer.

“Well my father worked with sharp tools and was fucked up all the time. You learn a thing or two.” She laughed softly and grabbed the medkit from Michael when he returned. “Thank you.” She opens it and scatters its contents across Trevors back.

“What I want to know is how the hell did you calm him down?” Michael leaned against the wall and held a suspicious expression. Roxanne pulled out a cotton swap and dipped it in alcohol and ran it over the burn gently.

“He was acting like a hurt child having a temper tantrum. Usually with my little brother I keep eye contact to show i am only there for them. I keep calm cause if i am only focusing on them and i am not worried they relax. This asshole seems like a big dramatic druggie who has momma issues so i figured it would work.” She smiles looking at the balding man on the table. She applies antiseptic cream on the burn applying a cotton patch and wrapped it up in gauze “What’s his name anyways?”

“Nice fucking job Sherlock, and his name is Trevor. Seems like you nailed his personality in two words, but trust me it's best you split before he wakes up. I’m goin’ to sleep. Lock up when you leave.” Michael left and Franklin watched him go. He looked at her and wrote down something on a bandaid. 

“Call me if you’re ever in trouble.” He left with a wave and she looked at his phone number putting it in her pocket. She looked around at the mess and groaned.

“He better fucking buy me my own house with all this mess in the fucking place. White people are so annoying.-” Her phone rang and she picks it up answering it as soon as the caller ID registered in her head. “What’s up?” 

“About time you fucking answered! Ahhh!” She yelled into the phone causing Roxanne to pull the phone away from her ear annoyed.

“I had a rough day so please get to the point,” Roxanne sighs and looks at Trevor boredly.

“We got a heist. Some guy name Lester told me to tell you.” She sighs and holds her head nodding.

“Ok i am heading home. Meet me at my apartment.” She hangs up and walks out of the Mansion and locks up leaning her head on the front door. “Not to mention I have to come here early in the morning to fucking clean.” She mutters to herself.


	2. Hunted

Roxanne walked up the steps sleepily a yawn escaping her mouth from time to time. She looked down the hall and her eyes closed a bit causing her to shake her head to keep herself awake. “Fucking shit.” She slaps her cheeks and fumbles in her pockets for her keys. She heard footsteps runs towards her making her head shoot up and step to the side like a matador. “Torro! Torro!” She clapped her hands together and laughed seeing an angry redhead looking at her annoyed.

“You don't accept my love punches anymore?” the woman put her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes walking past Roxanne shoving her playfully. The latina stumbled back a bit on purpose and due to being tired.

“Girl chill.” She laughs and opens her door. She watched her friend walk in and straight in the kitchen scavenging for food.

“What do you have to eat? I am fucking starving. Little fucking brat ate glue so i had to miss lunch to watch his dumbass.” She found what she was looking for and sat on the couch eating.

“Teacher of the year Ari. I think you’re close to it. Want a beer?” Roxanne held out a beer to her and Ari took it with a shake of her head.

“Like you even have to ask. Also i am a great fucking teacher.” She turns on the t.v and eats silently opening her can of beer swiftly gulping it down. “How was it working for that asshole who let your dad die Rox? Must have sucked-”

“I sucked his dick. We are even.” Roxanne replied with a straight face.

“I-” Was all Ari could manage to say. “Roxy yo- I-” She kept trying to wrap her head around the idea. Roxy put her cold beer against Ari’s cleavage causing the girl to jolt and slap the latina. “You fucking jerk!”

“You should have known I was kidding. I made him give me the job. Speaking of, where the living fuck is Eddie?” She sighs and rubs her own shoulder closing her eyes.

“You mean ‘Sir Edward’.” She sighed and pulled out a file and began grading work done by children. “I swear if these fucking kids weren’t too busy touching each other they would have great grades.”

“We were that age once too don't forget….Also why the hell is he called ‘Sir Edward’?” Roxy took a moment to think and groaned holding her head. “Augh...don't tell me…-”

“Yeah. He is back on ecstasy. Best you don't tell him to quit. His friend went missing after that- How the hell do you spell ‘the' wrong in sixth grade?!” Ari groans and drinks more of her beer. The doorbell rings multiple times in a rhythmic pattern causing Ari to sigh. “Here we go.”

“Fucking calm yourself. I’m comin’,” She heard a goofy laugh and a reply along the lines of ‘That's what she said’ . She opens the door and sees her friend in an eagle mask and a leather jacket. “Hey Ari? So is Sir Edward a fucking bird in leather attire?” She called out to her friend freaked out.

“Yeah. Hi Eddie.” She called out to the man who was dragged in. He waved and stared at Roxy’s fish tank causing Roxy to put a hand on his back. “Hey there lil’ guy. Want a soda?” Eddie looked at her and screeched like an eagle and laughed as he watched her jump back. 

“Hell yeah!” She rolled her eyes and tossed him one. Ari held up three fingers slowly putting a finger down each second. As soon as no fingers were left Eddie opened the tossed soda and was sprayed in the face. He screamed and prayed it would stop. 

“Never gets old.” She sat down and opened her phone seeing a text. She looks at Ari who caught on to the serious atmosphere. “Lester. He wants me to call him.” Ari thought for a bit and nodded in confirmation. Roxy pressed the call button and put it on speaker. They sat silently hearing the phone emit a voice. 

“Ah so the message did pass on.” A nerdy sounding man said happily.

“Yeah it did. Why did you ask to speak to me?” Roxanne held a determined and lethal edge to her voice.

“Well i know i am not only speaking to you. You have to friends with you. One is grading work the other is staring at the wall.” Roxanne stood up quickly and looked all over the apartment quickly Ari following her steps. The man chuckles on the other end and speaks up, “Don't bother looking for anything. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Now look your little ‘posse' has been swift and quick with your ...line of work. Now i have something different that pays a lot more then little robberies. Its technical and the smallest details are required to be followed.” He waits for someone to reply. Roxanne and Ari share a glance and Roxanne chooses to speak up. 

“So basically a heist? Some like hardcore criminal shit right? How do i know you aren't gonna fuck me and my crew over?” She spoke clearly and slowly and leaned in to hear the answer.

“Well, you don't. You just have to think if it's worth the risk.” He then paused and a small tapping was heard from the other line. “I will text you an address. Come by and we will talk more.” He then hangs up causing the line to go dead. Roxanne sits silently and thinks.

“So...are we going to meet him? What if he isn't lying and can give us a lot of cash? What if he is and we get our asses hauled in jail? What if-” Ari was cut off by Roxanne putting her hand on her mouth. Ari slapped it off and Roxanne knew her rude action pissed off Ari more.

“Look, I will go meet him and if he is a fake well i will get out. You guys stay alert cause if this bastard can see our every move and hear us well...just keep alert. Now get the fuck out of here. I have to wake up early and go to work.” She leans back and shields her eyes from the lights. She heard her friend huff in annoyance and pack her papers. She dragged Eddie out and slammed the door. 

**

Roxy pulled into Michael's driveway and parked her truck. She looked at the mansion boredly and sighs shaking her head. She opens the door seeing the trail of blood and wandered into the kitchen seeing the man still tied down. She presses her fingers on the inside of his wrist and felt for a pulse. “Still alive. Tough Bastard.” She then began cleaning the house sweeping up all the broken glass and pottery then mopping up the blood. She finished at about seven and began rinsing and dumping all the blood into the sewers. She heard small groans and looked at the table to see him waking up. She walks over and stares at him curiously. 

Trevor grunts and growls in pain tugging at his restraints and sighs annoyed. “Who the fuck tied me up!?” He caused her to flinch at the loud voice. She cleared her throat and he looked up and smirked. “Mm...usually i don't do bondage the first night.” She rolled her eyes and began sweeping around him pretending like she was going to leave. “No wait! Get the fuck back here!” She turned around and faced him. He nods and motions his direction with his head. “Come to me. Come on i know you can do it. Do you speak english?” She watched him and tried not to laugh. “Untieo meo por favor.” He said with great clarity. She arches an eyebrow and Trevor gets irritated. “Fucking untie me!” He yelled annoyed. The girl sighs and looks at Michael who rushed downstairs due to the noise.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He looked at Roxy who sighs motioning to the man on the table. 

“Oh Mikey good to see you! Your fucking maid tied me down and ….just fucking untie me!” Trevor struggled more causing the table to rock back and forth.

“Fucking meth head didn't think i spoke english. If he asked like a normal person then i would have.” She shrugs. Her comment sends Trevor in a fit of anger causing him to fall and break the table getting free.

“Who the fuck are you callin’ a meth head chica,” he growled staring at her with a mixture of anger and lust. She looked at him boredly and walked away.

“Trev, she fuckin’ saved your life yesterday. Cut the kid some slack.” Trevor leaned back to check her out and licked his lips.

“Yeah, Ok. What is she like….your sex toy Mikey?” Trevor let his eyes hungrily travel around her body.

“What the fuck? No! She is my maid and gardener. For fucks sake what is wrong with you?” Michael sighs in disbelief and walks over to the kitchen grabbing himself a cup of water. He flinched when Trevor grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“I call dibs then.” He pulled away and walked towards her only to have her drop what she is doing and walking away. 

“Fuck off asshole.” She sighs and walks outside.

Trevor falls against the counter dramatically. “Oh i am in love! I love when a woman talks bitchy with me.”

“Knock it off. She is a good kid so off limits.” Michael drinks his water and watches his best friend grab a beer out of his fridge.

“See Mikey that’s your problem. You limit yourself! Life is limitless! That's why you're so fucking messed up in the head.” Trevor finished his sentence and downed his beer. 

“I’m messed up in the head. Yeah ok.” He shakes his head and sighs after Trevor burps loudly. “Have some fucking respect in my home will ya?” He said annoyed. Trevor held up his hands in defense. 

“No problem Martha Stewart.” He sighs and places his hand on his side and winces. “Woo! That is gonna leave a nasty mark. Also what...adopting a new daughter too? Want me to be Amanda? I can grow some tits but it will take a few burger-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Michael said annoyed. He grabs his water drinking more of it. He sighs and hears his phone go off Trevors goes off a few seconds later. They answer it and look at eachother.

“Ok look, Someone is after your heads I suggest laying low for awhile and keeping a low profile. Jeremy out.” The call ended. Michael sighs annoyed and throws his cup at the wall causing it to shatter. A groan came from the other room.

“I just fucking swept you prick!” Roxanne shouts annoyed and continued washing the window. 

Michael holds his head in his hands and paces back and forth. Trevor laughs dryly, “You never want a call from Jeremy Abbott. Its like death knockin on your door asking if you wanna buy girlscout cookies.”

“What the fuck are you talking about!?-” Michaels phone buzzed.

‘Sniper aiming at woman in back window.  
-Jeremy’

“Oh shit. They’re aimin at Roxanne,” Michael said in disbelief he looks upstairs and nods. “They are gonna have my house surrounded soon. I am gonna run upstairs and gets my guns you save the girl.” He ran off upstairs quickly.

Trevor salutes and walks to the dining room. “Saving my wife to be so she better get her on her hands and knees.” He sprinted and tackled her down. A sharp pain hit her shoulder and she saw a bullet hole. “Well maybe just head.”

“What the fuck!?” She was hoisted up on Trevors shoulder as more bullets came through the glass at them.

“Listen Princess, Shut the fuck up and keep calm. Uncle Trevor has y-” He stopped and dropped her catching the bag of guns Michael dropped. She stood up annoyed and ran to the car. She got in the drivers side as Trevor gets in the back Michael soon following hopping into the passenger seat. She steps on the petal harshly and speeds off into traffic


	3. I Hate You Trevor

The three were in the car panicked. Roxanne tries to drive through traffic quickly and missing the pursuing cars trying to ram into the side. Michael and Trevor shoot at the tires picking off the black cars one by one. Trevor hits his head on the car door as Roxanne turns sharply. He curses remembering Franklin's poor driving.

“Are you even old enough to drive?” Trevor asked sarcastically. She looks at him through the rear view mirror and glares.

“Trevor now is not the fucking time!” Michael yelled for Roxy as she keeps swerving and sighs annoyed.

“I am serious! She is like what? 14?” Trevor killed the driver in an approaching vehicle. She grips the steering wheel roughly causing her knuckles to turn white.   
“Say one more thing about my fucking age and i swear to god i will stop the car!” She yelled ramming into the side of a car causing it to spin out.

“Can you even reach the brakes darlin’?” He shot more people and the car came to a stop slamming Trevor into the back of the passenger seat and Michael into the dashboard. “Fuck..”

“What the fuck are you doin’?! Drive!” Michael looks at Roxy who was sitting in the driver's seat angry and quiet. He looks in the rear view mirror seeing an attack chopper and the cars catch up.

“Not until he apologizes!” She yelled annoyed.

“I am not fucking apologizing!” He yelled shooting at the helicopters and cars. 

“Trev fucking apologize to her or i will kill you myself!” Michael screamed and kept shooting as well. Trevor groans annoyed and turns to her.

“Ok look i am sorry i made fun of your age. Now can you fucking drive!?” He was jolted forward and she continued driving off fast. 

“Say something again I will fucking kick your ass.” She warned and sighs looking in the rear view mirror watching the cars disappear. She pulled in the forest and stopped. “So who the fuck are they why did they shoot at me and why are they after us?!” She looked at Michael angrily causing him to sigh.

“Look it's better you don't know anything. We all have to lay low and stick together.” He opens his gps and starts messing with it.

“Dont worry princess we can buy you a new dolly on our way to Sandy Shores-” Trevor’s sentence was interrupted by her punching him in the face. He lays back holding his nose and sighs in pleasure. “God let me have your babies!” She drives off following the gps silently. Trevor leans forward resting his chin on her shoulder. Michael glances and shakes his head looking the other way. “So...you aren't going to leave me with a semi are you?” He whispered in her ear. She takes a deep breath and grips the wheel tightly again.

“T knock it off.” Michael looks out the window trying to relax.

“Hit me again,” Trevor demands.

“No.” She states simply and keeps her eyes on the road. Trevor tries to look down her shirt and plays with a strand of her hair. She sighs annoyed and shakes her head slightly telling herself to ignore his tactics.

“Come on hit me again. Mm same spot. Maybe scratch me a bit-” He whispered causing her anger to rise.

“Shut the fuck up you tweaking masochist.” She heard him growl annoyed and he layed back kicking the back of her seat like a child. “I fucking….swear…” She mutters softly and keeps her eyes on the road with an annoyed expression. She looks around seeing trailers and raises an eyebrow. “Sandy Shores…is a trailer park? Should have guessed.” She sighs looking in the rear view mirror seeing Trevor pretending to sleep. She turns on the AC and sighs turning around throwing an empty cup at him. He sits up and rubs his eyes annoyed.

“You know if you want to wake me up you can kiss me awake. It’s a little nicer,”he pointed at the trailer. “Park at this one.” 

“I will remember that next time you pretend to sleep and stare at me.” She exits the vehicle and stretches looking at the sky shielding her eyes. “It’s so fucking hot.” She groans and feels an arm hold her close. 

“Welcome to my lovely home. Mi casa is your casa.” He walks her up the steps and kicks the door open and walks inside. She looks around and her nose scrunches up seeing the dirty place. “Well it's a bit messy. Beer?” He opened the fridge offering Michael and Roxy one. She shook her head.

“Not risking being raped thank you.” She looks around nudging trash with her foot. She watched Michael accept the beer and drink it.

“Not glad to be back here.” Michael takes another swig and sits down on the couch.

**

“No. We are not sleeping together.” She replied as she finished cleaning. Trevor groans and paces back and forth.

“So where do i sleep huh? On the toilet?” He argued. Michael laid on the couch and sighs trying to see the t.v past Trevor's pacing body.

“Just sleep in your bed. I am going to sleep in the truck.” She walks out of the trailer and Trevor looks after her Michael watching them. Roxanne opens the door to the back and lays across the seat. She closes the door with a slam and closes her eyes drifting off to sleep.

“Trev, come on man give up. Offer her your bed.” Michael says casually watching t.v still. He picks up his beer having a cockroach crawl up his hand. He gasps softly and swipes it off. “On the other hand it is probably healthier for her to sleep in the truck.” He chuckled dryly checking if any of the bugs got into his drink. 

“Man, Mikey how did you find a girl like her? She almost seems unphased by most of this shit happening.” Trevor stands in the doorway staring at the truck sipping his beer.

“Actually she just showed up-” Michael thought about the last part Trevor said and thinks out loud. “She did seem too unphased by almost getting assassinated.” He shrugged it off as Trevor looked at him. “Well I am getting some shut eye. Don't touch the girl Trev.” Michael warned and turned his back towards Trevor who shook his head. 

**

Roxanne tossed a bit nuzzling into the body next to her sleepily as the suns beams shone brightly through the blinds hitting her face. The t.v was on as Michael was up watching the bugs look for food occasionally glancing at the television. Trevor held the girl nuzzling him closely and played with her hair silently. She scrunched her nose annoyed for being disturbed during her slumber. Her eyes flutter open revealing deep sea blue orbs scanning her surroundings.

“Morning sweetheart.” Trevor said softly with a hint of smart ass in his tone. She looked at him half asleep and lays her head on his chest cuddling him. He tensed a bit at the unexpected action but relaxes. The moment was soon ruined by the door slamming open with a loud bang. 

“Trevor! Trevor!” Ron looks for the other male seeing Michael ignoring him. He looks in the bedroom seeing the two in disbelief. “Trevor…?” Ron said a bit softer. Roxanne snapped awake and sat up seeing Trevor laying next to her with his hand resting on her lower back. She clicked her tongue in irritation and kicked him out of the bed. He hit the floor with a hard thud and a groan.

“Fucking creep.” She crawled out of the bed and past the older man and sees the cockroaches scatter causing her to hop on the couch. “Ew!” She sat criss cross refusing to let her feet touch the floor.

“What the fuck do you want Ron?!” Trevor asked angrily walking to the fridge grabbing a beer and taking a gulp to ease his dry throat.

“Well remember those Mexicans you arrested with that Russian guy and the racist?” Ron said shakily keeping a good distance between him and Trevor. Roxanne looked at Trevor angrily causing the man to look at Ron in disbelief.

“Ronald! I would never do something so inhumane! I am a good person and will let everyone have equal opportunity!” He led Ron outside and shuts the door behind the two. “What about it?”

Inside Roxy looks at Michael shaking her head in disbelief. “Is he always full of shit?”

“To the brim.” Michael takes another swig of his beer boredly.

Ron paces back and forth nervously using his hands a lot to speak. “W-well they are after chef and heading to the company helicopter to destroy it. I guess they were apart of some big gang.” 

“Ron...Get my guns. I’m gonna kill me some immigrants!” Trevor said excitedly full of blood lust. Ron nods and runs off to his trailer. Trevor opens the door swiftly standing in front of the two who were watching t.v. “Mikey let's go.” Trevor motioned for him to stand up.

“Why? What the fuck are you dragging me into T?” Michael asked suspiciously standing up slowly not breaking eye contact with Trevor.

“Help a friend out kay?” He walked over to the door holding it open motioning for Michael to follow. Michael looks at Roxanne worriedly contemplating whether he should leave her by herself.

“I will be fine. Go.” She said rolling her eyes. This man reminded her of Ari a lot which made sense why she talked to him easily. Michael nods and walks out the door and down the steps taking the bag of guns from Ron.

“Listen princess there is beer in the fridge. Porn magazines on the counter. Order pizza or whatever. Ron will babysit ya. Be a good girl for daddy.” Trevor said mockingly which in return received a middle finger from the girl. “Mm.” he licked his lips and left closing the door. Ron watches Trevor curiously and follows him to Roxanne's truck. “Ron watch the girl i will call you if i need more details.” He hopped in closing the door starting the engine. They pulled off leaving a dust cloud. 

“So what is happenin’ T?” Michael said loading the gun in his lap.

“Just some Mexicans want me dead for putting their cousins or whatever back in Mexico.” He keeps driving and squints trying to see any kind of threat on the road checking all mirrors. 

“Oh. So cause the girl is Mexican you didn't want to mention you are murdering a bunch of her people cause you were racist. Clever T, take your little crushes truck to go kill off some of her race.” Michael states sarcastically as he turned on the air conditioner. 

“You make me sound like Hitler Mikey.” Trevor said annoyed and thought more. “But with Mexicans. So like Donald Trump and Hitler's love child.” He said casually causing Michael to look at him in disbelief.   
“It’s official. You’re bat shit crazy.” Michael shook his head and watched Trevor answer his phone. Trevor puts it on speaker and sets it down in the cup holder.

“Ok Ron where are they headin’ first?” Trevor said loudly slowing down a bit trying to make sure he should take the turn or not.

“First is Chef. They thought to hold him hostage.-Hey Trevor is this your girlfriend?” Ron asked a little absentmindedly as if he was focused on something else.

“This is fucking disgusting! Sick bastard has a fuck doll full of cum! Repulsive dick should die on his stupid fucking ‘mission'-” Roxanne was heard in the background annoyed and disgusted. Her comments cause Trevor to smirk but Michael to cringe at the thought of the sex doll.

“Soon Ron. Soon.” He laughed and hung up making his way to chef.

**

Ron put down the phone and helped Roxy clean up the bathroom. She looks at him and smiled sweetly. “Thanks for helpin’. If i am staying here I rather not dance around pests. Only one pest to dance around and that's Trevor.”

“No need to thank me. If i let you do all the work then Trevor might well...Anyway, he isn’t that bad of a guy.” Ron said while bleaching the toilet shakily. Roxy looked at him with pity. Who knew what kind of diseases lurked in the bowl. A thought suddenly struck her and she felt inside all her pockets to find nothing. She walks over to the now tidy bedroom looking for something. “Is something the matter?” Ron looked at her concerned, but more like concerned that she will tell Trevor Ron did something wrong.

“My phone and my keys...where…?” She opened the front door and walked out to see her truck gone. She looked in the shack like garage. “FUCK!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron hobbled over to her quickly and tugged her arm to the house.

“Get inside. Remember you are still in danger.” He led her inside and she paces back and forth muttering to herself in spanish. “Can i uh...get you anything?” 

“Give me your phone. I am going to call that asshole.”


	4. She got away

On their way to the company helicopter Trevor and Michael’s argument came to a stop as soon as they heard a feminine ringtone. Trevor reaches in the back feeling for it and sees a phone answering it casually.

“Uh hello?” Trevor asked confused while continuing to drive. Michael sighs watching his friend invade the privacy of Roxanne feeling sorry for the girl.

“Who the fuck is this? Where is Roxanne?” The woman asked annoyed and thought for a bit trying to remain calm.

“I’m her boyfriend. She is currently busy so maybe call back another time.” Trevor said trying to get off the phone quickly, but the woman on the other line would be damned if she was disregarded by some lying bastard.

“Boyfriend? You are not her boyfriend cause i would know about it. So let me fucking speak with her.” She began to grow more impatient as he dragged out her best friends whereabouts.

“Don't fucking worry about it. The whole boyfriend thing is well a...work in progress. Buh-Bye!” He hung up and Michael watches him with utter disappointment. “what?”

“Blowing off her worried friend is a great fucking way to make her like you.” He shakes his head again and looks at the phone which rang again. Trevor picked it up and sighed annoyed being agitated by Michaels remark.

“Look i don't know where she is so fuck off-”

“Where the FUCK is my truck Trevor!?” Roxanne yelled angrily causing him to move the phone from his ear. 

“Ah look sweetie i borrowed it to run some errands. Your friend called by the way. Piece of work she is.” Trevor answered casually instantly forgetting his rage. Michael’s jaw drops in disbelief.

“Ari called!? You answered it!? Trevor I swear to god when i se-”

“Oh look going in a tunnel kkkch gotta go cupcake.” He hung up and the two men sat in silence until it was broken by both of them saying something at the same time.

“I love how she says my name.”

“You’re a sick bastard.”

**

Trevor parks the truck and hops out seeing Roxanne shove past Ron storming to Trevor who held his arms out. “Did you miss me that much?” She instantly tackled him down and began punching him in the face.

“You sick fucking pervert! I clean your shithole of a living space and you steal my truck to kill immigrants and worry my best fucking friend!” She continues to punch him having Michael and Ron yank her off him. Trevor sighs annoyed wiping the blood off his face and chuckles dryly.

“Huh kitty has claws. Well look sweetheart if you didn't fucking want me to take it you should have been more careful with your keys cause be glad it was me. No one else would have returned it.” He pushes past her into his trailer looking around seeing it spotless. “Oh shit i never knew i had light beige carpet.” He walks over to the fridge grabbing a beer.

“Wait so it wasn't brown?” Michael asked while he walked in sitting down feeling more comfortable.

“Nope. Light beige.” Roxanne said annoyed sitting on the counter texting Ari. Michael grabs her phone and breaks it causing her to stare at him in shock. She would expect that from Trevor but not Michael. 

“No contact. They might track you or give away our position.” He throws it away and she watched in horror running her fingers through her hair.

“Man she is gonna be pissed.” She said softly and bit her lower lip. Her thoughts were interrupted as Franklin barged in a panic and looked at Michael.

“Yo dawg i drove by your house with Lamar n’ that Muthafucka is surrounded by a bunch of niggas lookin’ like the fuckin’ military or some shit.” He looked at Roxy who waved at him slightly. “Hey girl what are you doin’ here?” 

“Dragged into this shit.” She sighs but smiles kindly at the familiar face. Trevor watches the two and sighs annoyed.

“You guys know each other? Huh?” He said watching their facial features. She nods and Franklin looks at him.

“Yeah we do. Now I wanna know why these muthafucka’s are after you three and not me.” He tried to lose the tension Trevor was starting to emit.

“They probably saw our faces.” Michael said with a dull expression hinting to the others that he was deep in thought.

“There has to be someone who is leadin’ this shit.” Franklin said confidently glancing at Roxy occasionally watching as she looked stress. Trevor watched him and sighs annoyed.

“Well sittin’ here with our panties down and legs spread waiting to be fucked wont help. Let's go find out who wants us dead get his attention and kill him. After a month of staying in Sandy Shores.” He said grabbing his keys. Michael, Franklin, and Roxanne looked at him in shock. Roxanne knee she had to get away from Michael and Franklin, but Trevor is the one dumb enough to let her escape. She stood up and pointed at him.

“You. Follow me.” She motioned for Trevor to follow her outside which he did without hesitation. She looked at him and leaned against his truck putting on an innocent face. “So this is embarrassing to say in front of my boss so...anywhere we can get fucked up? I really want to forget this day.” She walked up to him and traced the ‘cut here’ tattoo.

“Mm. You are my kind of woman...What are my chances of getting to know you a little...deeper…?” He pulled her close and squeezed her ass hard. She gasps and smiles seductively on the outside mentally cringing inside. If she had the option she would off this fucker faster than he could say one more stupid comment. Then again he had protected her so far and posed no official threat….yet. 

“We will have to find out sweet pea. So are you gonna take me on a date or just stand there fantasizing?” She smiles as she watches Trevor run to his truck opening the passenger door for her. She nods and hops in watching him get into the driver's seat.

**

“I feel kind of funny…” Trevor wobbled a bit and stumbled as he walked. Roxanne followed him and nodded laying him across the seats.

“Yeah cause I drugged you dumbass.” She rolls her eyes and watches him struggle to remain awake.

“Yo-you fucking bitch,” he grumbled annoyed and passed out. She sighs softly and runs to the road hitchhiking her way to Lesters.

**

“You made it-” He looked her up and down and shakes his head rolling to his desk.

“What?” She asked curiously as she made a mental note that all criminal men are messy. She sits back against a wall covered in random papers.

“I thought you would be some kind of Dike or whatever.” He mentioned casually while typing on the computer searching up things with full intent of discussing it with her. “Ok look i want this heist done clean and quickly. Looking in your background i can't find any sign of you existing before moving to Los Santos. That's your business and mine is well...to make money. I will text you the details so don't worry because i already spent lonely nights and days researching this place.” He stated and she looked around and nodded. 

“Yeah well, how many people are required for this job?” She looked at him and he turned to her and thinks.

“Two. Small bank so a large crew seems suspicious. So does this mean you trust me?” He looks at her almost triumphantly.

“Yeah, the way you present yourself shows me you do this for a living. I will get my crew and we will head over there.” She left and Lester watches her leave and hums to himself the star wars tune.

**

“You been ignoring me for three hours. How many times do i have to say i am sorry.” Roxanne sighs looking at Ari who looks out the window. “Look they dragged me in some stupid shit! Be glad that i didn't fucking die or-”

“Are you really dating that guy?” She asked with a bored tone trying not to sound too angry. Roxanne looks at her and laughs annoyed.

“Out of everything you are worried about that?!” She shaked her head and began driving as it seemed to be that no one was following.

“I am your best friend! You should tell me if you have a fucking boyfriend or not so i can judge the shit out of him!”She argued glancing at the duffle bags full of money in the back.

“No i am not dating him. So don't worry.” Roxanne stated in an agitated tone. Ari perked up a bit and the hostility died down. She lights up a joint and smokes. She shakes her head and laughs looking out the window.

“Can we like...get some food?” She looked at Roxanne who only laughed at her high friend.

**

“How the fuck did you let some kid pull the wool over your eyes!?” Michael yelled furiously at Trevor who was holding his head in pain.

“Look, I thought she wanted to get fucked and forget her stressful day. So being the caring guy i am i helped.” He growls remembering her admitting to drugging him causing this whole thing. “How was I supposed to know she would drug me and take off?!” 

“How are you supposed to know!? You don't Trevor! You don't know so you don't fucking risk it!” Michael paces back and forth shaking his head.

“Man she probably just needed a break from y’all muthafuckas arguin’. Shiit i need one too pretty soon.” He leaned back and watched them keep bickering.


	5. Marriage!?!

Roxanne drove back to Sandy Shores after dropping off Ari. She sighs and feels her head looking around the trailers she passes. She heard yelling coming from a bar causing her to slow down and see none other than Trevor shoving a guy to the ground. Her eyes widen and she pulls in the parking lot not moving her gaze from him. He was screaming at the male and pulled out a gun aiming it at him.

“Woah woah woah!” She hopped out of her truck and ran over to the two quickly kicking up dust behind her. “Trevor stop!” She stood between him and the man cowering in fear. “Trevor put the gun down.” She said panting softly trying to sound calm.

“Fuck you! You fucking drugged me and left! You think i give a shit what you say!?” Trevor looked at her with extreme anger in his eyes with a hint of betrayal. She sighs softly and looks at him nervously.

“I know and i am sorry. Just don't hurt this man! He didn't do anything!” She argued causing Trevor to shake his head and point at her with his finger.

“Shut the fuck up!” The man was crawling away and a shot rang through the dead of night. Roxanne turns around in shock seeing the innocent man dead. She turns back around to be staring down the barrel of Trevor's pistol. She froze and looked at him narrowing her eyes in disgust. Trevor seemed as if he was fighting a battle with himself. “I should fucking kill you where you stand. Here is a lil somethin’ you should know about me darlin’. I don't take betrayal too kindly.” 

“You think you’re so big and bad yeah? I came back didn't i?! Fuckin’ shoot me then.” She grabbed his hand which held the pistol and pressed it against her head.

“I killed cunts like you just for fun!” He screamed at her furiously. His hand tensed and shook slightly. “Just...Just get in the fuckin’ truck!” He motioned to her truck and she turned slowly having the gun pressed against her spine and Trevor's hand gripping her shoulder roughly. He opens the door and shoves her inside and drives off. She sat up and fixed herself watching him closely. They drove away from Sandy Shores and more in the mountains. She would glance at him occasionally causing him to grip the steering wheel harder.

The sun began to rise and she struggled keeping her eyes open. Trevor watches her out of the corner of his eye and relaxes a bit. Soon she fell asleep while her head rested on the seat belt. He pulled over slowly and made a U-turn heading back to his trailer.

**

Roxanne’s eyes flutter open as she hears yelling. She wraps her mind around whose voices are in the room. She looks straight ahead seeing Trevor yell at Ron. Roxy tries to move but her hands are bound together behind her back. She struggles in a sense of panic and watches Trevor walk to her.

“Well well well, looks like the princess finally woke up.” He pulls up a chair and sits in front of her. “Hungry? Thirsty? Well fuckin’ sucks. Anyway you’re fired according to Michael so out of the goodness in my heart you are an employee of well...my company.” She glared at him and struggled against her restraints and her threats muffled. Trevor chuckled dryly and hit Ron's leg playfully. “Look Ron she is so excited!”

She feels the tape ripped off her mouth by Trevor and she winces. “What makes you think I will work for you? You put a gun to my head.” She said in disbelief and struggles more and looks at Ron for help who looked away full of guilt.

“Well you drugged me and ditched me. So you owe me.” He leans forward and places a finger under her chin tilting it up a bit gently rubbing his thumb across her jaw. “Hm...What am i going to have you do?” He stared at her and looked at her body. “Why the fuck are you wearing a jacket and jeans. You’re gonna die of heat stroke. Ron! Go buy the girl shorts and a tank top!” He stood up handing Ron money who nods and leaves. 

“You really don't have to do that…” She said awkwardly and nervous. Trevor ignores her and downs a beer quickly looking at her after and thinks.

“So, you have a boyfriend?” He asked casually trying to start a conversation.

“No. You always kidnap women?” She retorts with venom dripping from every word. He laughs slightly and shakes his head.

“Not always, but it has been happening a lot lately. A lot more then you would think.” He repositioned his junk by adjusting his jeans. She scrunches her nose up in disgust and hears a knock on the door which causes Trevor to be on guard.

“Trevor it's me Michael-”

“Michael!” Roxanne yelled causing Trevor to growl in annoyance and put tape over her mouth. She struggles more and looks at Trevor pleadingly causing him to shout at her.

“Stop fucking looking at me with those eyes!” He held his head and opened the door quickly. “What do you want Mikey? I am a little busy.”

“T, i heard Roxanne! What the fuck did you do?” Michael pushes his way in and sees her restrained and looking at him exhausted. Michael runs his fingers through his hair and paces back and forth. “You are fucking insane! I leave to look for her making sure she isn't fucking dead and you are being some fucking psychotic creep to her!” He shakes his head and rips the tape off causing her to wince again. He cuts the tape off her wrists and she rubs the sore flesh.

“You said do whatever it takes to get her so i did.” He said annoyed and looked at her who only to have her look at him with guilt. 

“So why did you leave?” Michael said watching the two awkwardly.

“Tell my friend I was on vacation. I didn't want her to call the police.” She lied casually rubbing her wrists again and saw Ron walks inside handing Roxanne the bag who took it hesitantly.

“Yeah well don't fucking pull that shit again. Go take a shower and what not. I will make sure this sicko doesn't try anything.” Michael said looking at Trevor who only scoffed at the comment.

“You’re flattering me Mikey.” He watched her go in the bathroom and they heard the shower turn on. Michael kept pacing and sighs in frustration. “Why on edge? Want something to calm your old nerves? I got some gas in the back-”

“Someone took our job.” Michael looks at Trevor annoyed. “Some fucking punks took the job we needed to get the bounty off of our heads!” He kicked the cabinet under the counter and Trevor watches a bit amused.

“Calm down Mikey. Let's call Lester and then bring those fucking fuckers down.” He said confidently and Michael laughs sarcastically.

“Lester won't tell me who did the job.” He leaned against the counter and sighs.

“That no good betraying crippled fuck! How dare he turn his back on us in our time of need….We don't need him. Nope. We have Ron here. Ron go fucking get security footage or something. Be fucking useful!” Trevor yelled at the older man who ran out quickly. Michael looks at him confused.

“What do we do when we find out who it was T? For all we know those punks bought a shit load of things.” Michael grabbed an unopened beer cracking it open and gulping it down.

“So? We still need to teach them a fucking lesson.” He smirked and Michael nodded in agreement. The shower turns off and Roxanne walks out in shorts and a tanktop drying her hair. Tattoos covered her arms and Trevor whistled walking around her checking her out. “So...this was what you were hiding? Gotta say it's a sexy look, but with a hint of...well...thug. What were you before you came here you little snake?” Trevor plays with her wet hair and she sighs annoyed.

“My boyfriend ran with some bad people. You going to annoy me or leave me alone?” She replied annoyed instantly. Trevor smirks and thinks a bit.

“Well if those are my options then i pick C. I do whatever i want to you. You’re in my home princess so show some appreciation.” He said annoyed at the end then sat on the couch.

**

Days have passed and Michael barged in while Trevor and Roxanne yelled at each other for the 7th time today. He looks at them for a few seconds then takes a deep breath.

“Shut the fuck up!” He yelled loudly causing both of them to be quiet. He nods and mutters a ‘Thank you’ and laughs sarcastically. “So i asked Lester to tell me a solution for our...problem. He says only way to get out of this is changing our identity. Now i already did that but you two need to do something.”

“Ok, So i will fake my death keep my hair long style it differently new name. Then i can go right?” Roxanne said with a little ray of hope inside her. Trevor looked at Michael with a sense of hopelessness and quickly looked annoyed.

“No, Not for you. I don’t trust you after your little escape. So i don't know how i will make sure you don't blab to the cops or whatever.” Michael sighs now deep in thought and Trevor speaks up.

“Well, She ain't gonna be able to protect herself when they do find her. You can always stay here darlin’ i mean i will take good care of ya. You can be like a little housewife.” Trevor smirks and checks her out again walking close to it.

“Marriage….marriage. That's it!” Michael grabs a beer from Trevor's fridge.

“Yeah just help yourself,” He sighs annoyed and looks at Michael. “What's it?”

“You two are getting married.” He pointed at Roxanne and Trevor.

“Fuck that.” She shook her head and saw Trevor smile and hug Michael.

“That’s the best idea you ever had Bud. Smart guy.” he is pushed off by Michael who looks at Roxanne.

“Look kid it's just until we can find who put a hit on us and kill him. After that you divorce and move on from each others lives.” He drank more beer and hiccups pounding his chest gently.

“Well maybe no divorce since you love me so much princess, and since you’re obviously horny for me i guess we can have a honeymoon.” He licks his lips trying to be seductive. She rolls her eyes and throws her keys at his face causing him to look confused. “Why are you giving me these?”

“Go get me a ring.” She replied casually watching t.v with a hidden smirk.

“A ring? Well what type do you want?” Trevor asks in a sense of disbelief.

“A beautiful ring that costs more than you spend on drugs and hookers that reminds you of me. Now hurry the fuck up before i decide to just kill myself.” She smiles like a snob causing Trevor to growl annoyed and his jaw tightens.

“Will that be all sweetheart?” He said through clenched teeth.

“Oh yeah you are taking me out to dinner when you propose. Nice fancy restaurant with fake titted movie stars.” She winks and blows him a kiss. “Bye bye!”

Trevor leaves and slams the door hard and could be heard yelling for Ron in a fit of rage. Michael looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “An expensive ring? Really?”

“I can pawn it for money or something when i divorce his ass. The restaurant is just to irritate him. I consider it payback for sexual harassment.” She shrugs and Michael laughs and leans back on the couch.


	6. I do...not want to fall

After a few hours of Trevor being out Roxanne looks at Michael and he glanced at her knowing she wanted something. “What?”

“Let me use your phone please.” She pleaded knowing if she didn't tell her friend about this she would actually kill her. Trevor walks in and sits between them blocking Michaels answer. 

“Here princess.” He tossed her his phone and Michael shakes his head leaning back. Trevor was such a pushover for this girl just because he wants to fuck her. Roxanne dials on the phone quickly and listens to it ring.

“Put it on speaker.” Trevor said annoyed not wanting to try to hear the call. Roxanne sighs and presses the speaker button and a feminine voice answers which was familiar to Trevor.

“Ari?” Roxanne asked in relief. She expected Ari to just put it to voicemail like she does with all unfamiliar calls.

“Well yeah. Roxanne why are you calling from someone else’s phone?” She asked suspiciously and was heard eating a chip.

“Well, I thought it would be fair to tell you that I am going to fake my death and marry Trevor. I didn’t want you to worry-”Michael interrupts Roxy angrily.

“Why the fuck would you tell someone!?” Trevor looked at him with a venomous smile.

“Hey, at least she gives a shit about her friend enough to tell her before she fucking mourns a phony death!” Trevor retorted which shut Michael up.

“No. You can fake your death but no marriage.” Ari said with finality in every word. Trevor’s jaw tightens and he tensed a bit and grabbed the phone.

“Not your call.” He hung up mid scream from Ari. Roxanne sighs softly and looks at Michael.

“So how are we going to ‘die',” She asked with distaste in her choice of words. Trevor rests his arm behind her on the back of the couch.

“You are actually the only one dead to Society so far. I reported you dead in a car accident.” He stated pointing at the t.v which showed the car crash and a woman hanging out of a smashed window dead. 

“Makes sense since she is a terrible fucking driver.” Trevor said unphased by the fact someone died in her place unlike her. She punched him in the side hard and he winces moving his arm from the back of her and rubbed his side.

“Doesn’t Trevor need to be dead too?” She asked shooting him a glare which he returned a smirk.

“Trevor isn't well known in Los Santos so i spread a rumor that a hooker killed him while he was shit faced.” Michael smirked a bit proud of his work and Trevor looked annoyed.

“Fitting death.” Roxanne replied casually holding back a laugh. 

“Fuck you two!” He stormed out angrily and Ron was once again heard shouting after him.

Roxanne soon went to sleep after Michael left. Her slumber was cut short due to a man lying beside her and spooning her without her permission. She tensed and tried to remain calm causing none other than Trevor to chuckle dryly.

“Calm down. I thought i would wake you up nicely so i could tell you to get your pretty ass up and dressed cause we are going to go get breakfast.” He danced his fingers along her hips and she sighs and nods.

“Better than eating shitty cereal again.” She stood up and pointed out of the bedroom. “Get out so i can get dressed.” She was too tired to argue and yell at the man which he noticed and left the room. After getting dressed she walked out to see trevor in a flannel and jeans with dirty work boots and a baseball cap. She raised an eyebrow at the poor attempt to be dressed up. She shrugged and walked past him and outside. He followed silently and cleared his throat. He was anxious about something and she noticed it becoming more confused.

“Good luck Trevor!” Ron yelled happily causing him to be hit in the head with a rock by an angry Trevor.

“Shut the fuck up Ron!” He growled annoyed and got in the truck starting the engine. She followed and fixed her shorts and tanktop. It was already getting hot even though the sun hasn't fully came up. Trevor drives off and she listens to the radio station he had on. The music was most definitely annoying to her but she blocked it out and looked out the window. The drive took a lot longer than she thought and turned out Trevor took her to the city. She glanced at him for a second and looked ahead seeing the ghetto disappear and the celebrities walk around. Trevor pulled over by a café and took a deep breath.

She hopped out and stretched getting odd looks from plastic filled women. She ignored them and walked in the café Trevor pointed too. They stood in line and ordered coffee and a muffin. The woman serving the two seemed a little intimidated by Roxanne and Trevor but only one noticed and that was Trevor. The two walked over to the table and sat drinking their beverages in silence. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Roxanne asked finally breaking the silence.

“You asked for this...stupid celeb shit.” Trevor sighed annoyed and fumbled with something in his pocket. Roxanne tensed up scared he would shoot her but arched an eyebrow when he pulled out a violet velvet box. Trevor stood up clearing his throat awkwardly and got on one knee causing the people around to stare and smile with small gasps. Men in disbelief that Trevor would think of proposing to her.

Roxanne shrank a bit in her seat from being the center of attention. Trevor opened the box revealing a gorgeous diamond ring with amethyst rhinestones on the side with a silver band. “Roxanne, I know i don't have much money and that i fuck up a lot and can't believe you stayed with me for so long.” He started saying his words carefully. Roxanne caught on to the act and put on a smile acting as if she were tearing up. “Will you make me the fucking happiest man and be my wife?” He said finally and little housewives watch with anticipation.

“Yes! Yes! God yes!” She squealed happily bouncing in her seat. Tears fell from her eyes which caught Trevor off guard until he noticed it was because she was trying not to laugh. He slid the ring on her finger and hugged her picking her up and laughing. Roxanne laughs as well as people cheer. They go to the truck and get in driving off. Trevor parks somewhere discreet in the mountains and the pair make eye contact. Instantly they are brought into a laughing fit. “Those old ladies almost had a heart attack! ‘Be my wife’! Pft Ha! You are so fucking lame!”She laughs loudly holding her stomach. Trevor immediately became defensive.

“Me!? You sounded like a pig getting murdered when you decided to quit actin’ like a deer in headlights.” Trevor laughed and the two calmed down a smile on their faces. Trevor's phone rang and he answered it happily. “Uh yeeeelllo?” Causing Roxanne giggle a bit making him smile more.

“T-trevor...some Agent is at Sandy Shores asking for you. Looks like trouble.” Ron said panicked causing Trevor to sigh in annoyance. 

“Yeah ok Ron. I am on my way. Don't let him out of your sight.” He drove onto the road and sped up quickly. Roxanne studied the man's face and remained silent until curiosity was killing her.

“What’s going on?” She asked softly.

“Don't worry about it. When we get back get into the trailer and stay inside.” He said with an edge to his voice. She mentally rolled her eyes and nodded. When they got there the two walk up the steps but freeze seeing a man in a suit. Trevor pushes Roxanne behind him and she watched him tuck his shirt behind his pistol. She watched curiously hating that she was treated like she was weak. That doesn't matter at the moment.

“Mr. Phillips?” The man asked politely. Trevor motioned for Roxanne to stay there.

“Who’s askin’?” He said in an annoyed voice. The man tensed up and took a deep breath.

“IIB. Uh...Immigration Investigation Bureau. You see sir you didn't finish the requirements so you are really here...illegally.” He whispered the last part causing Trevor to gasp as if in shock.

“Illegal? I don't want to do anything illegal.” His stare at the man intensifies and he points at the man. “Listen here mother fucker i am more american then the files you wipe your ass with.”

“Sir if you don't fix the situation I will have to do an investigation on you and your friends.” He mentioned shrinking away from Trevor.

“Well what can he do to become a citizen?” Roxanne spoke up quickly and walked to them standing by Trevor. 

“Well he would need to take a test...and renew everything.” The man said relaxing a bit.

“I am not taking a fucking te-” Trevor began to say annoyed but Roxanne shushed him.

“Shut the fuck up. Grown ups are talking. So what else needs to be done?” She watched Trevor clench his fists angrily knowing he wanted to punch her.

“Well, Marry an American citizen.” He said quickly keeping an eye on Trevor. Both of them perked up and Roxanne smiles.

“He is getting married to me. I was born here would that work?” She said showing him the ring. He nods and clears his throat.

“B-but you must be married for at least five years before any divorce and have to prove you aren't doing it just for citizenship. You will be observed at random times. If you fail to convince the IIB then you will be deported and she will go to prison.” She froze and Trevor noticed her worry and sighs.

“Yeah yeah get the fuck off my property before an IIB agent goes missing.” He said annoyed. The man left quickly and Roxanne instantly realized she was stuck with this man she hated for five years. Her legs became wobbly from beneath her and she feels Trevor's hand on her back keeping her up. “Woah there. You ok?” 

“Hug me…”She whispered softly. He nodded and pulls her close to himself and hugs her close. She returns the hug and sighs shakily. “We need to get our files.” She said calmly trying not to inhale his scent of booze and drugs. He rubbed her upper back gently and nodded.

“I am sure Lester can do something.” He whispered back. He felt her relax a bit and sighed in relief. The two break from the hug and walk inside of the trailer. After Trevor shuts the door he groans. “I guess that camera looking at the door is for-”

“So he can make sure we aren't criminals or cheating on eachother.” She finished for him. He nods and hears a knock on his door. Roxanne tenses and he opens it boredly seeing Ron and Wade. 

“Come on in boys.” Trevor said casually and backed away giving them room standing by the fridge.

“Trevor. Who is that?” Wade asked sounding like a toddler. Roxanne looks at the man and then comes to the theory he probably has his mind fried by drugs. He sounded adorable and helpless nonetheless. 

“This here is my future wife Wade. Roxanne this is Wade.” He motioned to Wade and Roxanne smiles sweetly at Wade.

“Hello Wade. Nice to meet you.” She waved happily and earned an annoyed grunt from Trevor.

“Your finacé is really perty Trevor,” he waved back and with the comment she opens her mouth to say thank you but is interrupted.

“Yeah gorgeous now. Ron i need you to call Michael and Franklin. We have a problem that i need to fix for the miss’s,” He motioned at Roxanne who looked almost disgusted when he said miss’s. Ron nods and pulls out his phone calling the other men. Wade looks around and Roxanne watches him curiously.

“When is your weddin’? Can i go Trevor? I want to set the chairs.” He said very pleased with the thought. Roxanne covers her mouth supressing a laugh and Trevor nods and pats Wade’s back roughly.

“Of course Wade.” He pulled out his phone and ignored Wade’s happy expression. He began calling someone as Wade expressed his ideas of chair placement. Roxanne sighs and pulls Wade towards her causing the man to tense up and glancing at Trevor who was ignoring them

“So you think a circle? How would Me and Trevor get down the aisle?” She asked gently. This man didn't know this marriage was fake, but he seemed so out of it that it was best he kept thinking it was real. She would sound like a girl excited to get married just to keep him convinced.

“My goodness you are absolutely right. You is a smart lady,” he started thinking more and she waited patiently. “How about two squares?”

“That is a very good idea. Whatever you recommend. You’re the expert.” She winks and Wade looked proud of himself.

“You’re a fucking moron who needs to go wait with Chef.” Trevor said which crushed Wade’s dream and he left quickly with Ron.

“You are a fucking asshole.” She said annoyed and grabs a cup of water. “So what is going to happen.”

“Lester said it shouldn’t be too hard.” She thought for a bit and tensed up. Trevor mentioned that name, but it didn't occur to her until now who it was. There was a knock at the door and stood there was Michael, Franklin, and a short fat man. They walked inside Franklin looking at Roxanne’s tattoos impressed earning an annoyed huff from Trevor. 

“Ok to do this you will need to go inside the IIB headquarters. Roxanne you will dress up as an Intern and make your way inside. You will meet with a man named Aaron Henderson. Do whatever it takes to get him to take you to the company hard drive. Then you will take the hard drive which i assume is a USB. Outside Franklin will wait in the car and you can make an escape. Just in case we will have Trevor and Michael in the air in case anything goes sour. Any questions?” Lester said quickly. Everyone kept silent and looked at each other .

“Nope.” Michael said and looked at Trevor.  
“Let’s get in the air T. We have to make sure that creep that came here leaves for lunch.” Michael said opening the door. Trevor nods and the two walk out.

“Lester I can't leave here with Franklin cause that fucker has a camera outside the door.” She said grabbing the bag he handed her. He chuckles and wobbles to his computer. 

“I already took care of that. Paused the camera but keeping the time going. Simple.” He avoided eye contact with her and she nods. She leaves and gets dressed in a short pencil skirt with a tucked in white blouse buttoned down a bit. She puts her hair up and puts on the blonde wig. She then put in blue contacts and walked out. “Good you look different. That is a precaution just in case he comes back from lunch early.”

“Yeah this will fo sho fool them. Let’s go though. I got word from T that the creepy fuck left.” He held open the door and she walked out quickly and to his car hopping inside. He hopped in as well and drove off quickly. She remained calm and hums to the music Franklin played. “So you nervous going in there?” He glanced at her and she shook her head.

“Nope. Nothing but a bunch of assholes ruining lives. Walk in and leave. Seems simple.” She smiles at him and he smiles and shakes his head. They park and Roxanne gets a conference call as well as Franklin and they listen carefully. Michael is the first to speak.

“Ok look. This job is easy. Go in get the shit and come out. If shit goes wrong then we have eachothers backs. Update one another if shit gets bad.” He sighs and Trevor speaks up next.

“Rox, be careful in there and don't fuck up.” He said with a hint of worry. Franklin looks at her and speaks next. 

“Don't worry T i will get her out of here fast.” Franklin smiles at her and she smiles back.

“Good. Now get your ass movin’,” Trevor says full of anticipation.

She opens the door and steps out slowly. Franklin checking her out as she made her way to the front of the building. She took a small earbud out of her pocket and put in her ear. She smiles at people as she passes them greeting them with an excited expression.

“Fucking relax. Not everyone on the planet wants to be greeted,” Michael says quickly. She kept smiling and spoke silently.

“All interns are too preppy. Dont fucking pester me Michael. I will do my job and you will do yours.” She snapped. 

“That’s my girl.” Trevor was heard in the background and she takes out her phone texting Michael.

‘Slap him. ♡’

Trevor groan annoyed after being slapped and Roxanne turns off her ear piece. She waited in the elevator casually and after some time she turns on her ear piece again only to hear Trevor.

“That Office look makes me want to bend her over a desk and-” Michael slapped him again.

“T focus on the fucking task at hand. Roxy whats your position?” Michael sounded professional instantly.

“About to see Mr. Henderson. Keep an eye on me.” She walks up to a bald mans desk and smiles sweetly. “Hello! You are mister Henderson right?”

“Yeah what the fuck do you-” He looked at her and smirked looking at her flirtaciously. “Hello beautiful. How may I help you?” 

“Well i am your intern sir.” She smiles back and watches him get up and link his arm with hers. She presses his arm against her chest and trails her fingers over his arm. “Do you have a gym here? Cause you are ripped.” She bites her lower lip seductively.

“Oh we dont. That’s just me. All of me. How about we skip the tour and find a private space where i can...give you a physical check up.” He smirks and looks at her smiling lustfully. 

“Lets do it somewhere dangerous and secretive.” She smiles using a very phony tone of voice. He nods and walks over to a room inside dead center is a giant computer. She closes the door behind herself and was grabbed and pressed against the glass roughly the man kissing her neck. Her face looks angry instantly and she felt disgusted. She hears Trevor growling and grunting in anger.

“Should we take him down?” Michael asked curiously. Roxanne holds up a thumbs up discreetly signaling Michael. She hears shuffling and Michael freaking out. “Trevor fly the fucking Helicopter!”

“Grab the controls Mikey.” He aims the sniper carefully as Michael runs up to the controls leveling the aircraft. Trevor watches them and anger rises and he pulls the trigger. Roxanne gasps as she watches the man go down. She steps over the body to the hard drive.

“Guys this is a lot fucking bigger then a USB. What do we do?” She looks around seeing people grow suspicious of the noise.

“Michael I need you to fly the tail into the window. Princess, You hide somewhere safe.” Trevor said hooking himself up. Michael sighs and backs into the window glass flying everywhere. Roxanne covers her head and stays hidden as agents are heard rushing into the room. Roxanne watches Trevor shoot down agents and she curses to herself. The boys havent given her a gun cause they didnt think she could use one. She watches him jump into the building holding a hook. He pointed at the hard drive. “Dont just fucking sit there push it over here.”

“Y-yeah.” She got up and ran to the hard drive and pushed it toward Trevor who kept the shooting agents who posed a threat to her. She gets it to him and takes a deep breath. “Hook up the damn thing!”

Trevor shoots down another agent and hooks up the hard drive. “Michael pull out of here!” The helicopter moves out dragging the hard drive out. Trevor hops onto it and shoots Aaron Henderson multiple times. 

“What the fuck is goin’ on?! The fuckin’ army is headin’ in!” Franklin said through the earpiece.

“Franklin just take off kid. We will meet up with you.” Michael said casually. Roxanne hid under a desk looking around holding in her excitement. Trevor laughs psychotically and holds out an arm to her.

“Come on!” She nodded and sprints to Trevor as the helicopter pulled away more. She sprints faster and jumps out reaching out for Trevors hand. He stretches trying to catch her as she was in the air she grasped for anything desprately and felt her fingertips brush against Trevors and she fell screaming. Trevor looked in horror. “No!” He looks down seeing no one falling to their doom.

“Help!” She screamed loudly giving him a sense of relief. He climbed down seeing her holding on to a fragile piece of metal. He cursed and couldnt get any farther.

“Cupcake i am gonna need you to swing to me!” He yelled over the wind passing through them. She looks at him and closes her eyes shaking her head.

“I am going to fall! You said you would catch me last time asshole!” She yelled as a terrified look was plastered on her face.

“Trust me darlin’ I wont let anything bad happen to you!” He reached out for her and watched her curse to herself. She looked at him and nodded. He nods back and watches the girl swing to him holding her arm out. He grabs it as she lets go of the metal piece.

“Dont drop me!” She looked at him and he groaned as he lifted her up with one arm. As soon as she was high enough she held onto him tightly burrying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tremble and held her close. 

“You two ok down there!?” Michael yelled worriedly.

“Peachy Mikey. Drop us off at the hangar.” Trevor replied out of breath. He felt the girl cling onto him for dear life. He sat down on top of the hardware and rubs her back. “Calm down. Your alive right? So no acting like a pussy.” He tried to cheer her up and takes a deep breath relieved she didnt splat on the concrete.


	7. Ari Please

The helicopter sets the hard drive down carefully Roxanne unburied her face from Trevor and takes a deep breath and laughs softly. “Almost died and yet I don't mind doing that again.” After her comment Trevor chuckled and hopped off the hard drive.

“That there princess is an adrenalin rush,” He looked over watching Michael land it and turns back to the woman holding his hands out. “Come on let me help you off.” He watched her look at him and takes his hands pushing herself off the hard drive into Trevor’s arms. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and she backed away quickly. Lester and Franklin pull up and they all greet one another.

“Ok you three drench this baby in gasoline. Light it up and your troubles are gone.” Lester laughs slightly feeling proud of himself as he watches Trevor, Franklin, and Michael douse the hard drive in gas. Lester and Roxanne walked away from it and stood far away. Trevor poured gas towards them stopping and handed Roxanne the match.

“Figured since you almost died for the fucking thing you get to torch it.” Trevor said with a smirk causing her to nods and wait for Michael and Franklin to return. She rips off the wig and runs to the hard drive and sets it on top. Soon as she returns the four look at her excited. She lights the match and takes a deep breath.

“From here on out it should be smooth sailing. No one will trace us.” She drops the match on the gas and it ignites. The flames quickly raced to the hard drive engulfing it in flames. It then exploded causing Roxanne to jump a bit and smile.

“Good, now that is done we should head to a bar or something.” Michael walks with Franklin and Lester to the car and Roxanne nods walking to Trevor’s truck. He followed and the two drove to the bar following behind Franklin. As they pull up she notices a fancy car and thinks for a bit.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Trevor parked and looks at her and she nods and looks over to see Michael and the others get out of the car laughing. She looks at Trevor and whispers.

“The man who said we will be watched is in this bar. I remember his car.” She hopped out quickly Trevor following her lead. Michael walks to them and laughs.

“Why do you two look like you’ve seen a ghost?” He looks at them and Roxanne watches Trevor lean in whispering to Michael. “Here? Okay well we will follow your lead.”

“Well let's get inside and have fun! Woo!” She cheered and walked to the door which Trevor pushed and held open for her. She walks in, him following and he mutters to himself.

“She’s never partied.” Earning a laugh from the men behind him. She saw all the gross and smelly men looking at her and the others and Trevor greets the bartender which was a thick woman with blonde hair and heavy makeup. “Marge! How have you been darlin’?” Trevor leans on the counter as the others make their way to a pool table. 

“Now should i report y’all old men for hanging around that Lil girl?” She asked concerned watching them carefully. Trevor followed her gaze and laughed.

“No, Marge ya see that ‘lil girl’ is my fiancé.” He smirked and sat at the stool and the old wrinkly men look over at her then to Trevor.

“She seems to be like a mighty fine woman Trev. Don’t fuck up like you did with the others.” She warned playfully and smiles. “What would you like hun?”

“5 shots of whiskey ma’am.” He watched her turn getting the drinks and looked at the old men and the man at the end of the bar. The old man speaks up and puts a hand on Trevor’s shoulder.

“Does she have a sister?” He asked with eyebrows raising happily. Trevor laughed and shakes his head.

“No she doesn’t and i think if she did she wouldn't want me to tell you old creeps about her, But she does have a friend.” He grabs a napkin and hold his hand out. “Pen?” The old man gasped and fiddled in his overalls and handed Trevor a pen. Trevor pulls out his phone and writes down a number and hands both pen and napkin to the old man. “Her name is Ari. She might hang up on you and threaten you but that turns her on. Real kinky girl is what my girl told me.”

The old men chuckled and looked at the number. Trevor gets 5 shot glasses full of whiskey and leans over a bit whispering to the woman. She nods and smiles looking over Trevor's shoulder causing him to turn to the side seeing Roxanne. The perverted men stare at her smiling widely showing their few decayed teeth.

“Hey princess. I just got our drinks.” Trevor said casually holding in his temper towards the old men.

“Uh yeah I noticed and figured you could use some help taking it over there.” She smiles shyly and takes three of the glasses and looks at him whispering just loud enough for the bartender and Trevor to hear. “Besides faster i get Franklin drunk the faster i can hussle him in darts.” She walks towards the three in the back and Trevor follows looking back at the bartender placing a hand over his heart pretending to faint. The woman giggles and holds up a thumb happily.

**  
After a few shots everyone was pretty much drunk except Roxanne. She gave her shots to Trevor and he happily accepted them. After awhile the man at the end of the bar walked up to her and clears his throat. Roxanne turns to look at him as the boys laugh at each other for sucking at billiards.

“Oh hey there. Anything you need?” She smiled kindly and he nodded thinking she was intoxicated as well. Which was good because she wanted him to think that.

“Who are they to you?” He pointed to the men and she followed his gaze and laughs.

“Trevor is my boyfriend well we are engaged now so fiancé. The man in the suit is Michael he is my,”She pretended to hiccup so she could think of an excuse. “Dad. Franklin is a old friend of mine and Trevor and Lest is my friends dad.” The man nods and Roxanne watches Trevor take his shot. “If you will excuse me I have to take him home.” She smiles sweetly and gets up walking to Trevor looking at him. “Hey let's go.” He looks at her and sighs annoyed the smell of booze filling her senses.

“I am in the middle of a game darlin’,” he looked at her with an annoyed expression.

“You take me home and i will repay you in a way you won't forget.” She pulls him towards herself by his belt loops. He looks at her with a lustful gaze and sets his stick down and nods.

“Yeah ok.” He smirks and leaves with her leaving the giggling drunks behind. 

**

When they came back to the trailer Trevor immediately pinned Roxanne against the wall looking at her. “Keep your promise sweetheart.”

She looked at him curiously and he looks at her neck seeing hickies the tech guy left on her neck. He growls possessively and moves away walking to the room and laying on the bed. “Oh good. I thought i was going to have to knock you out.” She said bitterly. She looked at him and heard him snoring loudly. She rolls her eyes and covers him up with a blanket and makes her way to the couch. After a few hours of sleeping she woke up early and smiles. She takes a shower and gets dressed quickly and began cooking breakfast.

Trevor slept soundly snoring away as his senses filled with the smell of bacon. He slept through his senses waking him up until he felt someone nudge him a bit. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily while stretching. He scrunched up his nose and looked at her half asleep.

“What is that smell? Smells like bacon and ass.” He stood up and scratched his ass and sighs tiredly. 

“Well bacon cause i am making us breakfast and ass because you are smelling yourself. Go get washed up or no food.” She pats his back and walks into the kitchen continuing to wash dishes.  
“Yes ma’am.” He saluted lazily and stumbled into the bathroom starting the shower. He looked around and undressed stood in front of the toilet going to the bathroom. Roxanne sighs at the man who didn't close the door. She pulled out oranges and began juicing them humming. Trevor finished and walked into the shower and began washing off quickly. He stopped and thinks to himself looking at the shower floor. This was all too natural yet it didn't feel wrong. He would get out of the shower fuck with Roxanne and eat a home cooked breakfast and continue his day. He laughs in disbelief and washes himself more thoroughly. 

He exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist walking out of the bathroom and saw Roxanne standing in front of the sink her hair up and swaying to the radio music with a smile. He watched for a bit as she acted out each verse. She then began moving her hips like Trevor seen Spanish dancers do. He walked to her and hugged the girl from behind.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’,”he smirks and watches her turn and hand him a plate of food averting her gaze. 

“Eat up. I made some for Ron and Wade as well. Want some orange juice?” She opens the fridge and looks at him and he nods while eating. She pours him some and hands him the cup which he took gladly.

“Those rude fucks didnt stay around to say hi to their dear friend?” He asked after swallowing his bite. She looks at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

“I told them to go get me groceries.” She shrugs and wipes down the counter as Trevor watches her while continuing to eat whatever his fork picked up. “I cant eat shit food. I don't need expensive food just ingredients.” She laughs softly and looks at him seeing him staring at her with his mouth full. “Is it good?”

“Delicious Princess. I am glad i didn't drop you.” He smirks seeing anger rise in her causing her to flip him off. He laughs to himself and eats more but slowly stops remembering last night. “Hey let me see your neck.”

“Why?” She looks at him curiously and he sighs annoyed.

“Just let me fucking see it,” he snapped at her.

“Well if it gets you to shut up.” She walks to him bending over slightly showing him her neck. He sees less hickey marks and nods looking down her shirt next. She clicks her tongue annoyed and shove his face the other direction. “Perv.”

“Only for you baby.” She hears a knock at the door and ignores Trevor's comment. 

“I will get it.” She walks over to the door opening revealing a pissed ginger. She looked at Ari who tapped her foot annoyed and had her arms crossed. She kept a calm smile which scared Roxanne. Trevor watched her tense and stood up walking behind her looking over her to see the red head.

“Who’s she?” He asked confused and Roxanne laughs softly and puts on a nervous smile.

“Ari…” She said in terror. Ari kept the same smile which soon made Trevor nod slowly making a small ‘huh' noise. He walked away and into the room now closing the screen.

“Come in heh.” She moved out of the way and closed the door. Ari walked in and looked around trying to hold the disgusted expression to herself failing horribly.

“So that’s him?” She motioned to where he walked off too. Roxanne nodded slowly and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Yep!” She tried to smile and heard Ari click her tongue annoyed. 

“He looks like a disgusting old man. If you are going to be fake married to someone at least someone who looks like they deserve you.” She stated annoyed about the situation. “We could have been fake lesbians!”

“Would it be fake for you gingy?” Trevor said annoyed grabbing his juice drinking it.

“At least she wouldn't be living in this shit hole with someone as old as her dad.” She scoffed and flipped him off. 

“Better than living with a girl w-” he started to speak but Roxy covered his mouth quickly and laughs nervously.

“So how about that weather?” She tried to change the subject quickly. Ari shoved her off Trevor and glared.

“Don't touch him. You might get a disease.” She warned and Trevor glares at her horribly.

“Maybe you should just be fucking happy that she has me takin’ care of her darlin’ cause if you were there for her as much as ya should be then she wouldn't be here!” He screamed at Ari who looked up at him with pure anger and smiled.

“Ya know what. You are right. Let me tell you a little secret about her though.” She motions for him to go to her level and he bends down a bit and is met with a fist to the face. He held his cheek and growled annoyed.

“You hit like a bitch.” He glared at her and got into her face.

“Don't fucking challenge me asshole.” She glared back and he clenches his fists. Roxanne set a hand on Trevor's arm worried for her friend.

“Calm down.” She looks at him and he turns around angrily and mutters insults under his breath. Roxanne looks at Ari and sighs. “Be nice. He has been nice to me and has protected me.” She tried to convince Ari that he wasn't as bad as it seemed and left out some details.

“Did he get you a ring?” She sighs and Roxanne nods holding her hand out showing her. “Did he know this was your birth stone?” She asked in disbelief examining it shocked that the man could pick such a beautiful piece of jewelry.

“Yes I did.” He answered for Roxanne who was stumped. There was another knock and Ari opened the door revealing three men. Michael, Ron, and Wade stood there with arms full of groceries. Ari looked at Roxy confused but has her question answered.

“Thanks you three. Also what are you doing here Michael?” She smiles taking the bags out of his hands and unloading them. Wade and Ron help her while Michael walked in checking out Ari who rolled her eyes. 

“I got info that you two are being stalked majorly.” He grabbed a cup and poured himself some juice. “Your shit checked out as clear to the agency according to Lest. Yet this dick has been following you. He is parked somewhere nearby.”

“I should go say hello to this fucker then huh? Show him my appreciation for him doing such a good job.” Trevor said annoyed grabbing his gun bag. Ari’s eyes widen and she looks at Roxanne disappointed. 

“What we should do is see his motive. Stalk the stalker.” Roxanne said in a convincing tone. Trevor thinks for a bit and shakes his head walking to the door.

“Nope. Let’s just fucking kill him.” He was then stopped by Ari who glared at him.

“How about you fucking listen to her.” Trevor glares at her and Michael looks a bit worried.

“Alright alright. We need you two out and about so this guy can tail you. Go on a date and me and Roxanne’s friend will tail him. Get his motive and if he is just a creep then we take him out.” Michael suggested. Roxanne nods and paces back and forth and stops looking at Ari.

“You ok with tagging along with Michael?” She asked worriedly. Ari nods and rolls her eyes smiling.

“Of course.” She looked at Trevor then back at Roxy. “Are ‘you' sure you will be okay tagging with Trevor?” 

“Go fuck yourself.” Trevor said annoyed. Roxanne sighs and looks at him and her.

“You two fucking behave so this doesn't go to shit. Also Ari i am not even really engaged to him.” She said hopelessly trying to relax her friend. Trevor tenses after the latin girls words and sighs leaning back. Michael notices and looked confused looking at Ari.

“Lets leave now and camp out somewhere until these two leave.” He opens the door and she follows flipping off Trevor. Michael walks to his car with her following and sits in the seat leaning back taking a big breath.

“Oh was that too much for you old man?” She said sitting in the passenger seat holding a cold expression.

“Look kid you need to fucking calm down.” He said annoyed. She just sighed in frustration and looked out the window as Michael drove off. He glances at her and shakes his head. “T texted me and said they’re gonna have a picnic at the park.”

“Wow. Can’t wait to see this.” She said sarcastically. The two were currently parked a bit away from the stalker and ate chips and such. Michael watches the two leave and waits for the man to follow. Not too long after the stalker pulls off after them. He waited and then followed calmly. Ari sat up in her seat and looked worried and narrows her eyes. “Oh shit they are actually being stalked.” 

“No shit. What? You think I was lying?” He laughs sarcastically and keeps his eye on the car.

“Oh i just thought you were helping your ugly brother get a date for once.” She replied with a phony innocent tone of voice. Michael sighs and the remainder of the car ride was silent between the two. Soon they parked and Ari took out binoculars and spied on the two who seemed to be insulting each other. “Ew. She looks like she actually enjoys his company. I always told her she should be an actor.”

“Ease up will ya? Is it so wrong that she actually liked T?” He looked over and saw Trevor threaten to fight a man on a bike and sighed. “Yeah it would be pretty fucked up.”

“Now you’re seeing things my way.” Ari laughs softly and glared as she sees Trevor touch Roxanne’s leg. She shakes her head in full disgust. “I am going to have to disinfect her. He isn't serious about being with her right? He just wants to fuck her?” She asked worriedly and looks at Michael who leans back in his seat closing his eyes.

“If it happens it happens. I mean the two are obviously different, but he doesn't seem too bothered by it. I think you know how Trevor feels about this all. You are more scared of what Roxanne feels.” He laughs earning a slap from the red head. He glared at her and she looked at him hurt from.what he said.

“She wouldn't hide anything from me and wouldn't run off with that stupid fuck out there.” She felt her eyes welled up with tears and took a deep breath.

“Oh that's it. You’re scared of being alone? Come on. Grow a fucking pair kid. People move on.” He shook his head and gets punched by the girl. He holds his jaw and looks at her annoyed. “Okay now you are pissing me off.”

“Looks like we actually have something else in common.” She said through clenched teeth. He sighs and shakes his head and points to the two. “Yeah i know. Roxanne just texted me that they are packing up to go hom- Is that the stalker!?” She scoots forward and Michael sits up anxiously.

“What’s happenin’?” He tried to take the binoculars only to have them pulled from his grasp.

“Fuck you. I am gonna watch this dirty bastard get shot.” She smiles and Michael looks at her in disbelief and hops in the back grabbing his sniper rifle and using the scope to see. He sees the stalker aiming at the two.

“In that position he is aiming at Roxanne.” Michael said worriedly. Ari looks at him shocked and grits her teeth.

“Good fucking observation so shoot the fucker!” She said panicked.

“I don't have a good angle! Fucking call Trevor!” He yelled at her just as panicked.

“I don't have that dumbasses number!” She yelled at him angrily.

“Get my phone. It's in my front pocket and calm down for fucks sake!” He leaned to the side and Ari stuck her hand in his pocket and felt around and looks confused and Michael tenses.

“Do you have like a different shaped phone?” She feels it more and Michael's jaw tightens.

“No that would be my cock.” He laughed dryly and she looked at him wide eyed. 

“Oh? Oh! Ew!” She retracted her hand and looks at him in disgust. “Impressive but ew!” She reached in quickly grabbing his phone calling Trevor. It's ringing took forever it seemed until Trevor answered.

“Mikey! What’s the 411 amigo?” Trevor asked happily.

“Roxanne is in danger you stupid fuck. That fucking stalker is aiming his gun at her cause you stupid fucking fuckering douche canoe. Ahhh! Save her you stupid fuck! He is behind a tree to your left behind the second tree to your right!” She screamed. Michael sat up and covered her mouth as she panicked. Trevor hops up and smiles at Roxanne.

“Hey i have to go piss. I will be right back.” He started walking off and Roxanne stood up and felt a hint of worry in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” She followed him towards the tree seeing a man take off. Trevor groans angrily and sprints after him quickly. Roxanne follows behind him and looks confused. Ari watches after calming down and eats more chips.

“For a drug addict loser he sure runs pretty fast.” She noted out loud. Michael looks at her and checks her out for a second and laughs.

“Drug addict mating season makes him crazy like that.” He smirks as Ari laughs half heartedly too busy watching. Trevor jumps on the guy grabbing the gun throwing it to the side.

“Damn!” Michael and Ari shout in unison. Trevor kept punching the man and Roxy watched the man's face become bloody and beaten quickly.

“Trevor chill!” She yelled pulling him off the man. Ari and Michael ran up to him staring at the body.

“Fucking hell. Good job dumbass now there is blood all over these yellow leaves.” Ari rolled her eyes and Michael chuckles.

“What the fuck is going on!?” Roxanne asked confused and annoyed.

“Why the fuck were you after her you fucker!?” Trevor held up the man and Roxy took a step back in awe.

“Kill...me…?” She muttered. Ari rubbed her back to comfort her friend.

“I...love...you…” The man spat out as blood leaked from his mouth.

“Love who?” Michael asked him curiously.

“Mr….Phillips…” He smiled weakly at Trevor who dropped him wide eyed and disgusted. Ari starts cracking up laughing and soons sits on the ground laughing. Michael and Roxanne join in soon after causing Trevor to become furious and embarrassed. He pulled out a pistol and shot the man multiple times causing them all to go quiet.

“I need to shower again.” He said disgusted. Ari stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey man there is nothing wrong with being gay! I mean we all should have guessed.” She smiles brightly and earned a very frightening look from Trevor. She tensed up a bit but showed no fear.

“Mikey. Taker her. Now.” He warned. Michael nods and grabs Ari’s shoulder moving her away from Trevor and away from the two.

“Come on i will drive you home.” He muttered softly. She looked at Trevor who calmed down as soon as Roxanne shoved him curiously. The other pair make it over to Trevor’s truck silently making their way to the trailer.

“I’m-” Roxanne started to say.

“Don’t.” Trevor warned.

“I’m sorry your boyfriend died.” She said quickly and giggled after Trevor screamed in anger. They get back soon enough and Roxanne looks at him and pouts. “Can we go to the pier tonight? We’ve been cooped up.”

Trevor looks at her and smiles. “Sure Princess.”

“Trevor i have news about that bank robbery!” Ron shouted running to the truck. Trevor pulled away from Ron quickly.

“Talk about it later Ron!”

“but-” Ron was cut off by Trevor taking off quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY YOU MADE IT THIS FAR!!! Do tell me what ya think! ;)


End file.
